In a manufacture of automobiles, installation of window glass is done by applying a primer to a periphery of window glass such as windshields and back windows preparatory to applying a sealing material to provide better adhesion for the sealing material.
Since the windshields and back windows have a three-dimentional curved surface, the application of the primer has been carried out manually with brushes or coating rollers, thus making it difficult to improve an efficiency of the coating works.
It is therefore a object of the present invention to provide a coating device which makes it possible to automatically and efficiently apply a volatile low-viscosity liquid composition to a surface of an article with a three-dimensional curved surface.